


Etho's Revenge

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho getting revenge on Pause for Pause killing him in all the UHC matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etho's Revenge

Etho glowered as he left Pause behind. He could still feel him smirking behind him, the cockiness oozing off of him. Pause might think he was the filthiest person on the planet, but Etho would show him. He felt his cheeks heating up from blushing. He sighed, pulling the mask off, letting it hang around his throat. He had to control the whole blushing thing or else Pause would never take him seriously. Stupid bodily reactions. He shook his head as he hit the cold air of the surface, shivering slightly. He had to find out more about what Pause liked. He wasn't sure who to go to though, Beef or Guude. Both seemed as likely to know. Although Guude seemed more likely to be amenable to getting drunk and giving away Pause's secrets. To Guude's house it was.

Guude was already drinking by the time Etho got there, apparently content to watch videos while drinking some beer. Etho knocked on the door, watching Guude through the window. Without looking up, Guude called out “Come on in, the door's unlock.”

Etho shrugged, pushing the door open. “Hey Guude,” he said calmly, sitting down next to Guude on the couch. Guude looked up before shrugging, offering Etho a beer. Etho shook his head, waving a hand at the bottle. “None tonight, thanks,” he said, leaning back on the couch.

“What brings you here tonight?” Guude said as he opened the bottle with a shrug, starting to drink it.

“Can't I spend some time with my very favourite server owner?” Etho said, grinning slightly.

“Kissass,” Guude replied, smirking. “Kissass and a liar,” he said, nodding.

Etho rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. “I've heard you and Pause use to be a thing,” he said, seeing as Guude was going to keep questioning him, he might as well be direct about it.

Guude pulled the beer away, pursing his lips. “A thing. How quaint. We use to fuck, if that's what you're asking,” he said, giggling as Etho began to blush. 

Etho closed his eyes, willing himself to stop blushing. “Yes, that's what I meant.”

Guude grinned, shrugging. “Yes. We use to fuck. Why, you want some of this?” Guude said, trying to wiggle seductively on the couch, stopping as he nearly spilt the beer, cursing under his breath. Looking over at Etho as Etho chuckled at him, his eyes lit up. “Oh no, you want in on Pause, don't you? Oh you do!” he said nearly cackling with glee. Etho rolled his eyes again, shrugging.

“You don't need my permission to go after him. If you haven't figured out by now, he's poly...open...? No, what's the term. He likes having sex with a lot of people,” Guude said as he tried to think of the term before failing, drinking more of the beer.

“Don't let him try and dominate your precious little ass though, because he will try. He sucks at it when you know what he's doing though,” Guude said with a wicked grin, earning more eyerolling as Etho tried to sink into the couch. Maybe he should have gone to Beef, Beef was slightly less embarrassing to talk to, but he was getting good information from tipsy Guude.

“So what does he like?” Etho said, trying to be subtle. He relaxed when he saw Guude pause for a moment, thinking. If he was going to tell him to shove off, he would have already at this point.

“Trying to be a thoughtful lover, huh? If you tell him I told you this, I'll kill you or something. He likes being dominated. But he's a mouthy sub. Dear lord is he a mouthy sub. He will just talk smack the whole time unless you give him something better to do,” Guude said, using his free hand to make it appear as if it was Pause, talking the entire time.

“How do you deal with that then?” Etho said, internally sighing as he saw a glint enter Guude's eyes.

“Well, that's up to you to figure out, isn't it? Now stop asking me how to dominate Pause and go out and actually do it, I want to finish watching this movie you made me miss half of,” he said, shooing Etho out the door, closing it behind him.

Stomping his feet against the ground, Etho sighed. It was enlightening to know that Pause was indeed submissive, at least in the bedroom. He doubted Pause would just let him waltz in and dominate him though. He could try that, but he'd be expecting that. And he didn't really want to do that. He wanted Pause to admit that he, Etho, was better then Pause. He didn't want to do it with pain, he wanted to make Pause so needy that he'd say it himself. Breathing heavily he leaned against a nearby tree, willing himself to calm down. He did not need to be blushing or hard when he went to see Pause.

Stepping lightly on his way inside Pause's house, Etho quietly drank the invisibility potion he had grabbed on the way over. Blinking to clear the potions effects, he started to prowl around, looking for Pause. Grinning, he found Pause was showering, likely getting ready for bed. He thought idly about surprising him in the shower, but thought better of it. He'd wait in the bedroom.

Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling. Pause took long showers. Way too long of showers. By the time he heard the water cut off, he could feel the invisibility potion wearing out. Oh well, he'd have to do this visibly. He pulled the mask up, waiting for Pause to enter the room.

Pause hummed quietly to himself as he dried his hair with a small towel, larger towel wrapped around his lower torso. Shutting the door, he finally looked up, giving a strangled shout as he saw Etho.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?” he said with a gasp, glaring at his nonchalant intruder. Etho grinned at him, mask loose around his neck, walking closer to him.

Stepping closer to Pause, Etho leaned over, inhaling deeply, eyes flickering up to Pause. He had seemed to manage to get him off balance enough that he wasn't backtalking yet, that was good. “I'm doing nothing. I'm going to do something to you, however,” Etho said quietly as he whispered in Pause's ear, fingers gently trailing down Pause's arms and chest, grinning as Pause shivered.

Pause shivered slightly, mind going slightly hazy. He couldn't let this arrogant prick win, even if it meant feeling good. He had to show him he was in control. He shivered again slightly, mouth falling open a bit as Etho started to gently nibble his ear, one hand curling around his neck, playing the the short hair on the back of his neck. Fuck, who had told Etho how much he liked that. He'd kill that person, for sure.

“I...I don't know what you're thinking, but if you think you can just wa...waltz in here and have yyy...yyour waay...” Pause said trailing off in a moan as Etho kissed him, silencing him. He had expected Etho to come in and try being pushy and cruel, he hadn't expected this softness and gentleness and it was making his willpower go out the window.

Etho was pulling at him, dragging him closer to the bed. Pause allowed himself to be pulled to the bed, mind already starting to supply filthy images of begging Etho, groaning as Etho pushed him gently onto the bed. “I'm...I have to kill you for this,” Pause said weakly.

“Mmm, I know,” Etho said softly, running his hands down Pause's chest before gently touching his dick, earning a moan from the native. 

Shedding clothes as he crawled on top of Pause, Etho straddled him, smirking as Pause whined when he rubbed against him. Guude often made cracks that Pause was an easy lay. Etho hadn't realized just how easy he was, not that he cared who or how often Pause wanted to sleep with people. Pause was trying to shift underneath him, trying to rub his dick against Etho's dick.

“Where do you keep lube? I'd rather not hurt you,” Etho said quietly as he leaned over, kissing Pause. Pause blinked before saying something incoherent, motioning at the nearby end table. Grinning, Etho reached over, opening the drawer.

“Oh my...” he said as he was confronted by a multitude of different lubes. “Such variety...” he said as he rummaged, earning a groan from Pause. Plucking one at random, he lubbed up his fingers, running them along Pause's cock, earning delicious whimpers from him.

“You want me to take you, Pause? Feel me inside you? Holding you down?” Etho said quietly, fingers going painfully slow as they inched lower, slowly opening Pause. Pause whimpered and gasped, trying to push into Etho's fingers, nodding his head emphatically. “Nodding won't do Pause. Tell me what you want,” he said, delighting in the whimpers he was able to draw from Pause.

Pause gasped, trying to think of something snarky to say before failing. “I want you to fuck me, Etho, please,” he said, whining as Etho removed his fingers.

“Are you sure? Wouldn't the powerful and deadly Pause want to top me instead?” Etho said, smirking slightly. Pause closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. He knew exactly what Etho wanted to hear. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but if he didn't cum soon, he felt he might die.

“I want you to fuck me, Etho. You...fuuuuck,” he said with a moan as Etho slipped his fingers back in, other hand working Pause's cock slowly. “Come on Etho, just just fuck me already please?”

“Admit I've won,” Etho said quietly, gently. Pause groaned, shaking his head even as the groan changed to needy whimpers.

“You've won, you've won, please just fuck me now,” Pause said, gasping as Etho removed his fingers, slicking up his own cock, pushing into Pause slowly. “Oh fuck oh fuck h...harder please,” Pause moaned as Etho grinned, pushing in harder.

“And who's in control here?” Etho said as he continued to fuck Pause, fingers gliding over Pause's cock.

“You...you are,” Pause said, breath shallow. Etho realized Pause was close and started fucking him harder, watching as he moaned and gasped, cumming over himself with a moan, shivering slightly in the aftermath. Etho groaned, cumming inside him, earning a delightful whimper from Pause. Reaching over, Etho grabbed one of Pause's discarded towels, cleaning him up.

Etho lied down next to him, pulling him into a cuddle. Pause sighed happily, nuzzling Etho. “I'll kill you,” he said, no hint of malice in his voice as he rested his head against Etho's chest.

Etho chuckled, running a hand through Pause's hair. “I know. I think I won something better though,” he said, chuckling. 

Pause blushed, head ducked against Etho. He would have to go and glare at everyone on the server until he figured out who had blabbed to Etho. Smack them a bit, shout a bit. He sighed happily as he fell asleep next to Etho, almost purring as Etho rubbed the back of his neck.


End file.
